1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved identification tag for use as a method of placing identification on an animal, plant or item wherein the replaceable information bearing label of the tag is locked to the base portion with the tag shaft. More specifically, the information bearing label is provided with a hole which aligns with the receiving hole in the base portion of the tag and is held in place by locking the tag shaft into the receiving hole.
2. Prior Art
Identification tags are commonly used devices to label various items from dead animals to warehouse merchandise. Due to the numbers involved, the manufacturing and material costs of the tags must be kept to a minimum to allow for economical use. One of the problems associated with keeping the cost to a minimum is securing the information bearing label to the tag. Loss of the information bearing label of the tag negates the purpose of the labeling and most existing methods of retaining the information bearing label to the tag increase the manufacturing an material costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,415 discloses a device which seals and identifies mail bags and such, which includes a locking mechanism with a locking plug. The ribbed shackle locking mechanism fits into a housing which, when assembled, is inaccessible and prevents the ribbed shackle locking mechanism from reversing direction. The tag holder, as disclosed by Swift, requires a multisided device which can be opened and closed in order to prevent the tag from becoming dislodged. This design is relative expensive both in cost of manufacturing and materials.
U.S. Patent to Javkin discloses a luggage tag consisting of a plate and shank, with a locking slot to secure the shank. In one embodiment, the plate is held a double layer device into which information is slid through an end slot. In an alternate embodiment, the plate consists of a pair of rectangular sections, connected by a living hinge, which snap together locking the information within the two sections. In the first embodiment, the information sheet is provided with nothing to prevent it's sliding out the slot where it was inserted. In the second embodiment, although the information sheet is protected, the cost is increased dramatically.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,499 illustrates an improved fastening device for securing the one shank end of the device to the other end of the shank, adjacent to the plate or information holder. The Merser patent discloses a novel locking device which could be incorporated as the locking device of the instant disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,074 to Kondolf discloses a flexible connector with a barb type end for non-removably affixing the connector to a tab pocket. The connectors, as disclosed, are made from yarn or wire and are insert holeed into what appears to be a pocket formed from a soft material. The apparent lack of durability of the Kondolf patent would not allow for the use of the device in connection with tagging outdoor items.
The instant invention has overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by allowing a information bearing label of a tag to be retained on the tag until removal is desire. The information bearing portions of the tags can be constructed to make the entire unit waterproof.